Role Definitions
Classes Seer · Passive (+) · "One who benefits others with their knowledge pertaining to Aspect" · Class Pair: ?Mage maybe? Mage · Active? (-) · "One with deep understanding of Aspect/One who benefits themself with knowledge pertaining to Aspect" (eg Sollux's visions of Doom) · Class Pair: ?Seer maybe? Knight · Active (-) · "One who manipulates Aspect as a weapon in order to protect others" · Class Pair: ?Page maybe? Page · Active/Passive? (+/-) · "One who provides other with Aspect?/One with vast potential in Aspect" · Class Pair: ?Knight maybe? Rogue · Passive (+) · "One who steals Aspect for the benefit of others" · Class Pair: Thief Thief · Active (-) · "One who steals Aspect for their own benefit" · Class Pair: Rogue Prince · Active (-) · "One who destroys Aspect/One who destroys through Aspect" · Class Pair: Bard Bard · Passive (+) · "One who allows destruction of Aspect/One who invites destruction through Aspect" · Class Pair: Prince Sylph · Passive? (+) · "One who heals/helps others through Aspect" · Class Pair: ??? Witch · Active (-) · "One who manipulates Aspect to the benefit of others" · Class Pair: ??? Maid · Active/Passive? (+/-) · "One who defends against attacks through Aspect/One who cleans up using Aspect" (eg Aradia fixing KK's mistakes) · Class Pair: ??? Heir · Passive (+) · "One who is guided by others iin using Aspect." · Class Pair: ??? Muse · Passive (-) · "One with absolute knowledge of Aspect" (thinking Doc Scratch's omniscience with some dark spots & connection with uu) · Class Pair: Lord Lord · Active (+) · "One who rules/embodies Aspect" (LE's mastery of time and connection with UU) · Class Pair: Muse Spark · Passive? (+) · "One who inspiries in others through Aspect" · Class Pair: Star Star · Active (-) · "One who inspires self through Aspect" · Class Pair: Spark Guard · Passive (-) · "One who protects others through Aspect" · Class Pair: ??? Soul · Passive (+) · "One who pacifies/focuses others through Aspect" · Class Pair: Wraith Wraith · Active (-) · "One who pacifies/focuses self through Aspect" · Class Pair: Soul Chief · Active/Passive? (+/-) · "One who..." ??? Again, no idea. · Class Pair: ??? Sage · Active (-) · "One who enlightens others in/through Aspect" · Class Pair: Monk Monk♂'/Priest'♀ · Passive (+) · "One who enlightens self in/through Aspect" · Class Pair: Sage Shaman · Passive/Active? (+/-) · "One who..." · Class Pair: ??? Queen · Passive/Active? (+/-) · "One who..." · Class Pair: ??? Judge · Passive/Active? (+/-) · "One who..." · Class Pair: ??? Aspects *'Breath': Wind *'Light': Luck, Understanding, Seeing *'Time': Time Travel & Manipulation *'Space': Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis *'Mind': Decisions, Thoughts, Memories *'Heart': Souls, Spirit, Essence, Self, Emotion *'Life': Healing, Life Essence *'Void': Absense, Outer Rim relation *'Hope': Hope, Faith *'Blood': Blood, Bonds, Connections *'Rage': Wrath, Anger, Rage, Fury *'Doom': Doom *'Blaze': Fire, Lightning, Passion *'Form': Shapeshifting, Manipulation *'Keys': Doorways, Openings, Sealing, Locking, Unlocking *'Matter': Matter, Transmutation *'Zen': Balance, Calmness, Insight, Detachment *'Sound': Sound, Music, Speech/Messages